The intervertebral disc is comprised of an outer annulus fibrosis and an internal nucleus pulposus. The healthy annulus is comprised of 10-20 lamellae forming a concentric ring of collagen and elastic fibers around the nucleus while the healthy nucleus pulposus is ovoid and composed of a gelatinous mucoprotein within the confines of the annulus fibrosis.
In the healthy normal disc, the annulus is thick and the internal wall is strong and without significant defects. Aging and trauma cause multiple and varied defects of the annulus as well as changes in the nucleus. These defects are a source of pain for many individuals. It is widely accepted that the defects which actually do cause pain are either posterior or postero-lateral. By far, it is most common that symptomatic defects are posterior and/or unilateral postero-lateral. Symptomatic defects which are posterior and bilateral postero-lateral certainly do exist but are definitely less common. On the other hand, degenerative changes with defects along the inner annular wall can be found commonly in various other segments of the inner annular wall (anteriorally, antero-laterally on either or both sides, and laterally on either or both sides. These defects are understood to be asymptomatic, but nevertheless are common.
Radiofrequency is used to treat internal intervertebral disc disruption. Forward pressure is applied to circumvent the nucleus adjacent to the inner annular wall, leverage with the forward pressure against the annular wall opposite to the portion attempting to be treated, or drive through the annular tissue which is intended to be treated.
The catheter is advanced around the inside of the nucleus pulposus adjacent to the inner annular wall. However, in the spectrum of discs requiring treatment, ideal discs are infrequently encountered. The result is that the tip of the catheter, even with a bent and/or capped tip gets caught in defects in the wall, making the advancement difficult or impossible. This frequently results in kinking of the catheter (which then typically must be removed), lodging into the defect (presumably worsening the defect), going through the annular wall (obviously creating a through and through defect in the annular wall and even potentially puncturing or damaging nerve or vascular structures), and ultimately making the intended treatment sub-optimal or even impossible. Additionally, in such situations there has been further damage caused to the disc by the catheter. The defects into which the catheter can inadvertently probe can be the defect, or defects, intended to be treated. Alternately, a defect in the anterior, antero-lateral, or lateral wall can equally be entered inadvertently and cause a disruption of the procedure. Degenerative disc walls commonly contain multiple such defects, as well as thinning of the wall, which are all too frequently penetrated.
Osteoporotic vertebral compression fractures are a common problem and cause much pain and disability. Traditional treatments have included bed rest, bracing, and narcotics; however, these measures are often ineffective. Balloon kyphoplasty has established itself as a useful, minimally invasive treatment for acute osteoporotic vertebral compression fracture. Kyphoplasty is performed under general anesthesia or under local anesthesia with intravenous sedation. An inflatable bone tamp is inserted into the vertebral body, and inflated to the desired height, and removed. The space created by the balloon is filled with cement. The cement provides strength and stability to the vertebra, thereby restoring vertebral body height and relieving pain. The process is commonly employed bilaterally.
Vertebroplasty similarly accesses the interior of the vertebral body, and cement is placed into the interior of the body. However, no balloon is employed.